finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Falcon (Final Fantasy IV)
The Falcon is an airship in the game Final Fantasy IV. An abandoned Red Wings airship placed in the Tower of Babil, it is stolen by the party for usage and to escape from the tower. Story ''Final Fantasy IV'' Cecil, Rydia, Rosa, Kain, and Edge find it in the Underworld after falling from the tower's upper level, and Edge christens it the Falcon before using it to escape the tower. They return to the Dwarven Castle. King Giott tasks them to recover the final Dark Crystal from the Sealed Cave, but the airship's lack of Mythril plating makes it unable to fly over the lava due to its protection. The party discovers Cid injured in the infirmary, and with the reluctant help of his nurses and Edge, retrofits the Falcon with the needed modifications. After Cecil's failure at the Sealed Cave, Giott urges him to go to Mysidia to see the awakening of the Lunar Whale. With the passage to the surface closed, Cid attaches a drill to the Falcon so it can drill a hole though the rubble and return to the surface. ''Final Fantasy IV -Interlude- The ''Falcon is in the hands of the dwarves in the underworld overseen by Cid and the dwarfs. When monsters begin to pour out of the Sealed Cave, Cid travels to Fabul with Palom and Porom and ferries Cecil to the cave to find the cause. The four find Rydia collapsed in the crystal room, and shortly after see the Tower of Babil glowing. Cid takes them to the tower to investigate the cause. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Several years later, Palom wishes to travel to the Feymarch to further his training to be a Sage. Cid and Luca arrive to take him and Porom to visit Rydia in Mist, when Palom tells Rydia his request. Rydia agrees and Cid and Luca fly them to the entrance to the Feymarch, the Passage of the Eidolons in the underworld. While the three mages investigate the cave, Cid and Luca perform maintenance on the ''Falcon, and Luca's skill with the engine prompts Cid to agree to take Luca on as an apprentice. During the main events of the game, Luca arrives in the Falcon to save Rydia when she is attacked by monsters upon exiting the Passage of the Eidolons. Worried the events of seventeen years ago are repeating and the Crystals are in danger, the two head to the Sealed Cave with Luca's mechanical dolls, Calca and Brina. The group fails to keep the Crystal of the cave save from a Maenad, and in the confrontation Calca and Brina are damaged. Luca and Rydia fly the Falcon to the surface and plan to fly to Baron due to the presence of the Red Wings in the underground, but they are caught and the Falcon crash-lands near Agart. The two forage repair materials from the Agart Mine and restore the Falcon to working order, when suddenly there is an earthquake and Titan attacks them. The two are saved by a mysterious Man in Black, who directs them to the Tower of Babil. Returning to the underground, the group finds the Tower of Babil glowing ominously. As they fly closer, Edge and the Eblan Four land on the airship, Edge realizing the events of the past are repeating and taking a leap of faith off the tower to escape a Maenad. The group returns to the surface to find meteors have rained on the planet from the Moon, and they fly to Baron to investigate. The Falcon then serves as the player's airship in the final chapter until the heroes depart for the True Moon. Layout The Falcon is a standard design among airships with a main deck hosting several cannons for aerial combat and an elevated platform at the bow of the ship holding the steering controls. In The After Years there is a staircase to a lower deck with recovery beds. During the final chapter, other party members the player rescues rest here to recover from the ordeals of their various individual chapters. In Final Fantasy IV -Interlude-, dwarfs operate merchant services and offer healing. The Falcon is not available for player control, Cid's apprentice pilots it and flies it to the next destination in accordance with the progression of the story. Shops | valign="top" width="33%"| Weapons | valign="top" width="33%"| Armor |} Musical themes The theme used when piloting the Falcon is called "Airship", and is used for all airships in Final Fantasy IV except the Lunar Whale. This song can be found as track 29 on both the original SNES and Final Fantasy Chronicles soundtracks, along with an arranged version from the DS release on disc two, track 5 of that game's album. Gallery Falcon.gif|''Falcon'' (SNES). FFIV DS Airships.png|Akira Oguro artwork of the various airships of Final Fantasy IV. FFIV PSP Falcon Cutscene.png|The Falcon in a cutscene (PSP). Falcon ffiv ios render.PNG|''Falcon'' (iOS). Category:Transportation in Final Fantasy IV Category:Airships